michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Bowman
Kevin Bowman is a twelve-year-old boy who lives in Hurley's Crossing, Nevada with his brother Duane. Forthright and determined, Kevin harbors a hatred of giant robots, though he doesn't let it get in the way of making new friends. He has an interest in stargazing, and can even navigate using the night sky. History Transformers Classified "Switching Gears" During the battle of Mission City, Kevin's parents were killed. Several years later, Kevin and his friend Gilbert Poole were at Gilbert's house trying to work on a science project, despite the party being thrown for Gilbert's sister by her boyfriend Douglas Porter. When a news item about a giant robot attack caused a confrontation between Kevin and Douglas, the latter of whom asserting that it was a hoax, Kevin left on his bicycle. On a road outside town, he spied a meteor crashing to Earth and encountered the Autobot Gears. Gears befriended the boy by saving him from being run down by a careless driver. After Gears defeated the Decepticon Reverb, Kevin insisted on joining Gears's mission as a guide. With Kevin's guidance, they traveled north to Hawthorne Army Depot, where Gears intended to protect an ancient cache of weapons. Reverb arrived, accompanied by Bumblebee and Ratchet, and Kevin had to convince the two Autobots that the Decepticon had been misleading them. Reverb, however, geared up with weapons from the cache in the cave, and during the battle, Duane and four other soldiers were transported to another place in the Universe. With the aid of a hologram supplied by Gears, Kevin lured Reverb into the cave, allowing Gears to destroy Reverb's force field generator and enabling the Decepticon's ultimate defeat. Optimus Prime later convinced General Marcus to allow Kevin to join NEST, so the boy could work to find his lost brother. "Battle Mountain" Kevin attempted to teach Gears to play Twenty Questions. When a new Cybertronian storehouse was identified at Antler Peak, Kevin theorized that Duane might have been transported there. While Optimus and his men were occupied at Hyperdynamix, Douglas talked Kevin into going up to investigate the storehouse and the two boys left the NEST base with Gears and Bumblebee. At Battle Mountain, Gears and Bumblebee were occupied with fighting Decepticons, so Kevin and Douglas went ahead alone and managed to get into the storehouse. Though they didn't find Duane, they did discover a second cylinder like the one Reverb had used. Kevin and his new friend Douglas were taken back to Hyperdynamix by Ironhide, and had to face the wrath of Optimus and General Marcus for running off. "Satellite of Doom" Gears and Kevin were in the lab when the Battle Mountain cylinder was accidentally powered up. When General Marcus ordered it moved to a secure vault near Yucca Mountain, the pair convinced Chief Lindsay to let them accompany it, since it was Kevin's only way to get his brother back. The convoy was ambushed by Reverb en route, but Kevin managed to survive the attack. He and Gears followed the Decepticon to Hyperdynamix Aerospace where it transpired that Dr. Porter had just launched a Cybertronian-killing satellite. The pair jumped onto another rocket and went into space, where Kevin was able to disable the satellite by pulling wires out. On his return to Earth, he was transported to Blue Planet by the cylinder, and successfully used another cylinder there to transport himself and his brother's squad back to Earth. He and Gears went on a final road trip before Gears had to return to the NEST base. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Classified characters Category:Classified humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists